November Rain
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "E lembre-se Rose, nada dura para sempre." Nunca estivera tão feliz por ter errado.


_November Rain_

* * *

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same_

Rose sentia as mãos tremerem; sua face estava molhada; os pés descalços sentiam a água gelada do lago a sua frente; os cabelos voavam à medida que o vento a ricocheteava; seu peito subia e descia freneticamente, a cada respirada tentava recuperar o fôlego. Em vão.

Não saberia dizer há quanto tempo estava parada ali, há quanto tempo chorava inutilmente. Ninguém viera. Ninguém viria.

"Rose?" A voz de Albus a despertou. Olhou para cima, com dificuldade, e viu o primo encará-la com preocupação. "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada, Albus. Nada mesmo." Murmurou Rose, a voz falhando miseravelmente. Ouviu o primo bufar, parecendo irritado.

"É culpa daquele Malfoy, não é? Eu vou matá-lo, Rose. Juro! Faço picadinho de sonserino para o jantar e..."

"Não!" Rose exclamou, um pouco alterada, enquanto segurava nas vestes de Albus. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios. "Por favor, deixe para lá."

Albus relutou, mas acabou – por fim – sentando ao seu lado. Passou o braço sob os ombros de Rose e a aconchegou perto de si.

"O que aconteceu, Rô?" Perguntou gentilmente, passando a mão no rosto da prima. "O que aquele ser inferior fez a você dessa vez?"

"Ele disse, e-e-ele não tem coragem de contar sobre nosso relacionamento" sussurrou o segredo. Albus fez uma careta.

"Ainda não me acostumei com o fato de vocês estarem namorando."

"Não estamos namorando" disse Rose ultrajada. "Ele nunca me pediu em namoro! E disse que nunca contaria a ninguém sobre nós."

"Ora Rose, ele é um covarde! Você espera outra coisa dele?! Não sabe que sonserinos são covardes?" Albus riu da expressão de contragosto de Rose. "Você encontrará alguém melhor."

"Eu não quero alguém melhor" Rose fungou e afundou o rosto no pescoço de Albus.

"Mas merece alguém melhor. E isso, minha prima linda, é algo que você não pode negar."

Rose deu uma risada que foi abafada por um soluço.

"Venha, vamos sair desse frio. Você deve estar congelando."

Rose concordou com a cabeça. Só naquele momento percebeu que tremia de frio. Acompanhou Albus pelos corredores, o tempo inteiro sendo amparada pelo primo.

"Obrigada, Al" agradeceu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. Albus ia responder, mas ao virarem em um corredor deram de cara com um grupo de sonserinos.

Scorpius vinha mais a frente, rindo de algo que um garoto ao seu lado acabara de dizer. O sorriso congelou em seus lábios ao ver Rose e Albus abraçados, caminhando em sua direção. Uma expressão de nojo tomou conta de seu rosto, mas ao ver que Rose não pareceu se abalar e continuar caminhando, não se conteve em dizer:

"Hey Weasley, acho que precisamos conversar" exclamou fazendo vários sonserinos rirem, e outros o encararem sem entender. Albus murmurou alguns palavrões e puxou a varinha. Os olhos de Scorpius se arregalaram.

"Não ouse chegar perto da minha prima" Rose não tinha forças para dizer nada. Apenas deixou Albus a guiar para longe dali. Quando estava virando em outro corredor, pensou ter ouvido a voz de Scorpius a chamando pelo nome.

"Não dê a mínima para ele, você vai ver. Ele vai correr atrás de você igual a um cachorrinho" disse Albus contrariado. Rose franziu o cenho.

"Você acha?"

"Se eu acho? Eu tenho certeza. Homens são ridículos. Sempre gostam de correr atrás. Eu sou contra esse namoro idiota, mas gostaria de ver a cara do Malfoy quando fosse passado para trás. E lembre-se Rose, nada dura para sempre."

Rose mordeu o lábio inferior. Naquele momento não tinha forças para discordar do primo. Só queria uma cama.

* * *

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

Scorpius Malfoy se encontrava nas Masmorras. Estava sentado em um sofá, em frente a lareira. Porém, sua vontade era levantar e bater a cabeça várias vezes na parede. Repetidamente... E mais algumas vezes...

Se amaldiçoava internamente. A expressão de Rose Weasley não saía de sua cabeça. Fora um covarde. Mas ela não podia culpá-lo!

Estavam em uma sala de aula quando Rose tacou-lhe a bomba: _"Scorp, não acha que já está na hora de contar o que temos para os outros?"_

Esperava o que? Que ele fosse festejar? Fosse tacar confetes e ir programar uma festa para a ocasião?

_Tola Weasley _sua mente não parava de lhe dizer. Nunca poderia revelar aquele segredo que tinham.

_Malfoy babaca _murmurou uma vozinha em sua cabeça. Scorpius segurou seus fios loiros com raiva, quase arrancando-os para fora.

"Malfoy?" Pulou de susto quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Seu coração batia a mil e seu peito subia freneticamente. Olhou para o lado e viu Max Zabini parado ao seu lado. Fez sua melhor expressão de ódio.

"Não tinha momento pior para me atrapalhar não?" Perguntou enquanto voltava-se para o fogo. O amigo sentou-se no sofá, analisando Scorpius.

"O que houve contigo?" Interrogou enquanto balançava Scorpius pelo ombro.

"Não houve nada, por quê?" Scorpius percebeu o quanto parecia na defensiva. Como era um idiota...

Max Zabini estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

"Isso tudo por conta da Weasley?" Os olhos de Scorpius se arregalaram. Max soltou uma risada. "Qual foi, Scorp? Você realmente achou que fosse esconder isso da pessoa que te conhece desde que saiu das fraldas? Ou melhor, desde que entrou nelas?"

Scorpius murmurou vários palavrões e ignorou o amigo.

"Fala sério, só pela forma de você olhá-la..."

"Com ódio" completou Scorpius praticamente cuspindo fogo. Max Zabini ergueu os braços, como se estivesse se rendendo.

"Não falo mais nada."

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, antes de Scorpius suspirar.

"Está tão patético assim?"

"Ridiculamente patético" concordou Max.

"Há quanto tempo sabe?" Perguntou Scorpius, virando-se para Max. O garoto fingiu refletir.

"Digamos... Hm... Que tal assim: desde que você a viu pela primeira vez?" Scorpius engoliu em seco. Ele era ridículo.

_We've been through this such a long long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_

"O que pretende fazer?" Scorpius foi pego de surpresa. Olhou para o amigo, sem compreender a pergunta.

"Como assim o que pretendo fazer? Existe mais de uma opção a não ser esconder isso a minha vida inteira?"

"Vamos analisar os fatos" propôs Max erguendo os dedos. "Você está no sétimo ano..."

"Sim" Scorpius sentiu o estômago revirar.

"Você gosta dela desde o primeiro..."

"Er... sim?"

"A tendência é esse sentimento só aumentar..." Scorpius sentiu o rosto ruborizar.

"Fatalmente" concordou relutante.

"E você tem a chance de ser feliz e dizer que a ama..." Scorpius interrompeu o amigo:

"Eu não a amo!" Exclamou alto demais, fazendo algumas pessoas olharem para ele. Abaixou a voz em um sussurro "eu não a amo".

"Precisará enfrentar toda a família ao se dar essa chance de ser feliz..."

"Uma IMENSA família, diga-se de passagem!"

"Ou deixará essa oportunidade morrer e se contentará com outra mulher quando a mesma aparecer em sua vida."

_But lovers always come and lovers always go_

_And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today_

_Walking away_

Scorpius sentiu o queixo cair. Não sabia o que responder ao amigo depois de toda aquela linha de raciocínio. Max Zabini sorria amigavelmente em sua direção.

"Então" começou Zabini se levantando e segurando em seu ombro, "o que vai ser?".

Retirou-se sem falar mais nada. Scorpius sentiu que era capaz de colocar as tripas para fora a qualquer momento.

"Oi Malfoy" ouviu uma voz feminina chamando-o. Olhou para cima e viu Serena Parkinson o observando. A frase que Zabini dissera veio a sua cabeça: _"Ou deixará essa oportunidade morrer e se contentará com outra mulher quando a mesma aparecer em sua vida."_

Estremeceu involuntariamente, ignorando completamente o cumprimento da garota. Colocou-se de pé e se encaminhou para o dormitório. Zabini cantava alegremente dentro do banheiro, enquanto tomava banho. Desde que o amigo começara a namorar a outra Weasley – como era mesmo o nome? Dominique? –, ele via o amigo demonstrando-se mais alegre do que o normal. Será que ele agia igual a um bobo perto de Rose também? Não se lembrava de parecer tão patético.

Bom, Max disse que ele estava patético...

Gemeu, impaciente, e tacou-se na cama. Não se preocupou em trocar de roupa, nem ao menos tirar os sapatos, apenas se cobriu e tentou deixar o sono levá-lo.

* * *

_If we could take the time_

_To lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine_

_All mine_

Rose estava sentada na cama, sendo mimada por várias primas. Lily oferecia-lhe lencinhos enquanto Roxanne abria uma caixa de chocolate e Dominique fazia uma trança em seu cabelo.

"Ele é um otário" rugiu Lily com raiva.

"Não sabe o que está perdendo" completou Dominique soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

"Você vale mil Malfoys" disse, por fim, Roxanne.

Rose riu das primas e abraçou cada uma.

"Vocês são uns amores. O que eu seria sem vocês?" Sua voz estava rouca, de tanto que chorara naquela tarde.

"Não seria nada. Mas sem o Malfoy, você é tudo. Você é inteligente..." Começou Lily.

"Bonita..." continuou Dominique.

"Engraçada." Roxanne entregou-lhe um bombom, "vários garotos irão te chamar para sair. Você verá".

Rose concordou com a cabeça. Se era tudo aquilo e mais um pouco sem ele... Por que se sentia tão incompleta?

* * *

_So if you want to love me_

_Then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin' In the cold_

_November rain_

Scorpius se odiou enquanto se levantava. O dia lá fora estava nublado, assim como seu humor. Retirou as cobertas de cima de si, vendo que seu uniforme estava todo amassado.

"Maldita seja a Weasley" murmurou com raiva. Ouviu a porta do banheiro sendo aberta, e por ela saiu Zabini apenas de toalha. Piscou para Scorpius.

"Bom dia, reclamão" cumprimentou enquanto sentava na cama. Scorpius fez uma expressão enojada olhando para o amigo.

"Será que tem como você se vestir?" Perguntou apontando para o corpo nu do amigo.

"Claro!" Max Zabini concordou, procurando pelas roupas dentro do malão. "Sabe, você fala demais enquanto dorme."

"Falo, é?" Perguntou Scorpius sem dar atenção ao amigo. Onde estava sua maldita toalha?!

"Ah sim, fala muito. Coisas desconexas, a maioria é xingamento e reclamação. Porém, consegui entender algumas coisas. Acho que tinha algo a ver com '_o Potter não'_! E também 'maldito seja o Potter'. O que houve, Scorpius, para você ter tanta raiva de Albus Potter?"

Scorpius olhou com raiva para Max e tacou um sapato no amigo. Esse apenas riu e virou-se de costas.

Passou as mãos no cabelo, despenteando-o. Aquilo era impossível.

* * *

Rose tentou agir como se estivesse completamente calma, mas por dentro estava destruída.

Comeu seu café da manhã com seus primos – mesmo sentindo o olhar dele; foi para as aulas – sabia que o grupinho dele estava logo atrás do seu. Ignorou-o; Escolheu uma carteira na frente da sala – será que ele tinha que sentar atrás dela? Só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto; jantou como se aquela refeição fosse a melhor do mundo – não era possível que ele tivesse que encará-la tanto!

Sentiu que estava ficando vermelha, suas orelhas pareciam pegar fogo.

"Eu disse que ele era um idiota" falou Albus em seu ouvido. "Está vendo? Foi só ignorá-lo que ele não tirou os olhos de você por um minuto hoje!"

"Foi assim que a Susen conquistou você?" Perguntou Rose rindo. Albus sorriu maroto enquanto observava uma ruiva sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Olá, gente" cumprimentou a ruiva.

"Exatamente assim" concordou Albus beijando os lábios da garota. Susen olhou sem entender para Rose.

"Exatamente assim o quê?" Perguntou, desconfiada.

"Nada, amor" falou Albus. Susen estreitou os olhos para o garoto, mas desistiu de perguntar o que era. Apenas começou a jantar.

Rose sorriu enquanto Albus piscava o olho em sua direção. Porém, ao perceber que Serena Parkinson se aproximava de Scorpius, seu sorriso se desfez. Engoliu em seco.

"Acho que vou dormir" murmurou para os primos. "Boa noite."

Sentiu os olhares penalizados dos mesmos, mas ignorou-os. Andou para fora do Salão Principal e foi subindo as escadas. Talvez, um pulinho na biblioteca lhe fizesse bem. Sabia que era proibido ir para lá muito tarde, mas a bibliotecária não lhe impediria de ler um pouco. Ficava lá tanto tempo que ficara amiga da Sra. Knight. A bibliotecária entrara em Hogwarts exatamente no mesmo ano que ela.

"Olá, Rose" cumprimentou a senhora sorrindo, ao ver a garota entrando na biblioteca. "O que faz aqui tão tarde? E por que não apareceu ontem?"

"Eu não estava muito bem" contou Rose para a mulher. Não se importava em dizer-lhe o motivo, se por um acaso perguntasse. Porém, Helena Knight era muito discreta.

"Ah, meu amor, pode ficar a vontade na biblioteca. O tempo que precisar! Eu irei jantar, então deixarei a porta fechada. Mas quando eu voltar, se precisar podemos conversar. Chegaram uns livros novos hoje! Estão ali dentro, na minha salinha. Se quiser dar uma olhada, fique a vontade."

"Obrigada, senhora Knight" agradeceu Rose sentindo-se em casa, no meio de tantos livros. A bibliotecária sorriu para a garota e retirou-se.

Rose foi até a salinha que a bibliotecária indicara, pegou o livro que mais lhe parecera apropriado para o momento. Era um romance bruxo, passado na primeira guerra contra Voldemort. Sentou-se embaixo de uma das janelas da biblioteca e observou a chuva cair. Adorava chuva, adorava a forma que as gotas caíam, parecendo tão sincronizadas e perfeitas. Suspirou, abrindo a primeira página do livro.

* * *

_Do you need some time...on your own_

_Do you need some time...all alone_

_Everybody needs some time... On their own_

_Don't you know you need some time..._

_All alone_

Rose estava tão absorta lendo o livro que não sentiu quando alguém chegou e postou-se ao seu lado. Somente quando a pessoa pigarreou que percebeu que não estava sozinha. Tomando um susto fechou o livro com força, olhando para cima tentando ver quem era. Porém, a luz de vela estava muito fraca naquela altura do campeonato. Quanto tempo ficara ali?

"Ah, é você" sua voz saiu enojada quando percebeu quem era.

Scorpius Malfoy ergueu a sobrancelha, mas fingiu não ter sido atingido. Se Rose fosse um animal, ele diria que se comportara igual a uma cobra naquele momento, tamanho era o veneno em suas palavras.

"Acho que mereço esse tratamento" disse o garoto. Rose olhou, incrédula, para ele.

"Você acha?" Ironizou. Os dois ficaram calados, apenas se encarando. Quando percebeu que Scorpius parecia incapaz de dizer algo, voltou a atenção para o livro. Era melhor ignorá-lo.

"Como você está?" Perguntou Scorpius. O garoto franziu o cenho, e Rose fez o mesmo. _Scorpius idiota _disse uma voz em sua cabeça.

"Sério, Malfoy? Você realmente quer conversar sobre a minha pessoa?" Scorpius constatou que Rose o achara tão idiota quanto ele.

_Scorpius idiota._

* * *

"_Ou deixará essa oportunidade morrer e se contentará com outra mulher quando a mesma aparecer em sua vida."_

Scorpius ouviu a voz de Max Zabini em sua cabeça. Observava Rose fingir ler um romance qualquer. As orelhas da garota estavam muito vermelhas.

Passara o dia observando Rose, para falar a verdade. Não conseguia desviar o olhar dela: quando estava rindo; quando parecia concentrada; quando cochichava algo para as amigas. Merlin, ela ficava linda em todas as ocasiões!

"Sério, Malfoy? Você realmente quer conversar sobre a minha pessoa?" Scorpius sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

"_Ou deixará essa oportunidade morrer e se contentará com outra mulher quando a mesma aparecer em sua vida...?"_

A afirmação de Max estava começando a lhe soar mais como uma pergunta. A cada vez que a frase vinha a sua cabeça a entonação parecia mudar aos poucos.

"Eu gostaria de saber tudo sobre a sua pessoa" Scorpius se viu dizendo. Nossa, como aquilo soara tosco para seus ouvidos.

_Scorpius idiota._

Porém, pegara Rose de surpresa. A garota arregalou os olhos e parou de fingir que lia o livro. Fechou-o com um estrondo e fez sua melhor expressão de raiva. Merlin! Como ela ficava linda com raiva!

"É uma pena, pois eu realmente não faço questão que saiba tudo sobre mim" resmungou enquanto tentava se levantar. Ignorou a mão estendida de Scorpius e começou a se distanciar do garoto.

_Vamos Scorpius... faça alguma coisa _a vozinha parecia dizer em sua cabeça.

_Só uma palavrinha..._

"Desculpe" Scorpius ouviu a palavra sair de sua boca, porém parecia ter sido dita por outra pessoa. Viu que aquilo surtira efeito, Rose estancou no lugar e o livro caiu de suas mãos.

"O que você disse?" Perguntou virando-se para o garoto. Era difícil enxergá-la somente com a luz da lua iluminando o ambiente.

"Desculpe" repetiu encaminhando-se até Rose. Parou apenas alguns centímetros a sua frente. "Eu fui um idiota."

"Você é um idiota" Rose estava na defensiva. Para Scorpius, aquilo estava pior do que levar uma surra.

"Eu sou um idiota" concordou Scorpius. Rose estreitou os olhos.

"E covarde."

"E covarde." Repetiu Scorpius. Rose agora o encarava sem acreditar.

"E... e... você é... e..." Rose parecia tentar encontrar palavras. Scorpius pegou na mão da garota, dando-lhe um singelo beijo.

"Sou seu, Rose" declarou. Viu o rosto da ruiva assumir uma coloração avermelhada. "Sou todo seu, desde a primeira vez que te vi."

Rose abriu a boca, mas estava sem fala.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

"Eu não posso fazer isso" a voz de Rose estava embargada. Scorpius sentia desejo de abraçá-la, mas respeitava o espaço da garota.

"Pode sim. Não seja covarde que nem eu" pediu Scorpius, quase suplicando. Rose mordeu o lábio.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu realmente não posso fazer isso, Scorpius. Iremos ficar novamente, você irá desistir de mim. Ficará com medo do nosso segredo e eu... e eu..." lágrimas começaram a lhe escorrer pelo rosto. Scorpius se preocupava em tirá-las dali.

"Eu não vou suportar isso de novo. Não quero mais ficar contigo. Aceite, Scorpius. Nada dura para sempre" disse Rose como se pusesse um ponto final na história.

"Eu não aceito finais com muita facilidade, Rose" Rose ia responder, porém o loiro a pegou pela cintura, fazendo-a esquecer-se completamente a resposta que queria lhe dar.

"Eu também não quero mais ficar contigo, Rose" começou Scorpius. Percebeu que o queixo da garota tremeu. "Eu quero namorar contigo."

"O que?" Exclamou Rose, atordoada. Não conseguiu reprimir uma risada nervosa, "o que você disse?".

"Rose Weasley" Scorpius se ajoelhou na frente de Rose. Os olhos da garota se arregalaram, "acho que já tivemos tempo demais para pensar o que queremos da vida. E eu quero você. Não vou deixá-la escapar, não vou deixar isso acabar."

"Scorpius, você está bem? Tomou alguma poção hoje? O Zabini te pregou alguma peça?"

"Bom, eu tentei ser romântico" Scorpius suspirou, levantando-se. "Mas já que você não entende muito bem por palavras...".

Rose foi pega de surpresa quando Scorpius beijou-lhe. Os lábios frios do garoto entravam em contraste com os seus quentes. Puxou-o para perto, passando os braços por seu pescoço. Queria ter certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho. Merlin, não podia ser um sonho.

Scorpius não sabia o que lhe atraía mais em Rose: se eram seus lábios macios; seu cheiro floral; seus cachos ruivo... Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: queria tudo para ele.

"_Precisará enfrentar toda a família ao se dar essa chance de ser feliz..."_

Sorrindo, Scorpius se afastou de Rose.

"Eu te amo, Rose Weasley" murmurou com a voz rouca.

Os olhos azuis de Rose brilharam. Um sorriso abobalhado surgiu em seu rosto.

"Eu também, Malfoy" sussurrou roçando seu nariz no do garoto.

_[…] And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain […]_

* * *

Albus observou Rose adentrar no salão, acompanhada por Ronald Weasley.

A ruiva estava linda de branco. Um buquê de rosas em suas mãos. Um sorriso resplandecente em seus lábios e os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

"_E lembre-se Rose, nada dura para sempre."_

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto do moreno enquanto levava a mão aos olhos.

Nunca estivera tão feliz por estar errado.

_Don't ya think that you need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one_

_You're not the only one_

* * *

N/a: Oi gente! Aaah, essa songfic veio a minha cabeça quando terminei de ver Harry Potter 3.

Não posso ver essa coleção que sempre fico com vontade de escrever! *-*

Bom, espero que tenham gostado! É o meu shipper favorito! 3 O que acharam?

Beijos,

Ciça.


End file.
